untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah Michaels
Background Deborah was born privileged, in the home of a fairly well-known architect and the daughter of an infamous Chemist. Growing up in such a home, she also found herself sheltered, whisked away from the television at an early age while the games were going on, her parents grim and set on sending her away while they watched year after year. They tried hard to keep her from violence. As their only child, they tried hard to deny the fact that she could possibly be forced to play these games. So she grew up with the image of the world being a perfect, lovely, and wonderful thing. She had the money to live comfortably, and though she didn’t have many friends she did have the dolls and stuffed animals, the dresses and ribbons, the pretty things in the world to keep her happy. Though she knows of the Games (it’s very hard not to), she’s more detached from the idea, and doesn’t really understand why those two children that leave every year sometimes don’t come back. She’s asked, once or twice, what the games are, but has found herself content with the vague answer that her parents give her. If they don’t want her to know, she decided cheerfully and so long ago, then she doesn’t need to know. Though aware that these disappeared children are “dead”, her mind fills in other reasoning, such as the paradise her mother speaks of for “after death”, where everyone sips tea by the beach all day. Her twelfth birthday came July 13th, and since then her parents have gone from being blissfully in denial, to a more unhealthy worry they’ve been trying to push away. After all, their girl is now old enough to compete and die. Deborah, having been fine tuned to their emotions, also often feels sick since her birthday, and wonders what in the world has caused the change in their happiness. There’s impending doom on her mind. And she doesn’t know why. Personality Her innocence the first thing you‘ll notice. How shallow she is, it isn‘t just the result of a vain rich girl. It‘s the result of someone who can‘t see that there are more important things than just those pretty things out there. She‘s an innocent, wide-eyed girl who needs a dose of reality that the world isn‘t just sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. Problem is, her mother, in an attempt to shield and deny the reality of the Games possibly choosing her daughter, has crippled Deborah to the ways of fighting and working. Because the real world and its horrors have yet to be revealed to her, it makes sense that she‘d be very bubbly. She‘s a talker too, with nothing to really say, a babbler. Her words are dotted with uh, like uh, though she‘s very likely to snap her mouth shut if you snap at her. Still, Deborah tries to keep happy, even when people are mean to her, she tries to fix herself, but its heard to keep a good mood of hers from bubbling over. Other traits of hers include overly-trusting and easily used. It isn’t hard to make her believe you mean well, and even if you don’t, she’ll likely do anything you want her to if she’s promised pretty things in return. She’s known for her dolls, and even more her doll houses. With her father, they’ve built close to thirty intricate mansions for her dolls and stuffed animals. These are her prized possessions, both dolls and houses, and she keeps them safe in the attic of their house, where she spends most of her time. She’ll always try to get you to look on the bright side. She’s known as being incredibly stupid, despite her eye for detail. Likes drawing, dolls, pretty houses, unicorns, dragons, pretty things, flowers, children‘s stories, books with fairies in them, nice people, pleasing people, soft pillows, things she can put in her hair, soup, fishing, libraries, the sound of a piano, chocolates, cloud watching, pretty drawings Dislikes mean people, making people sad, poverty (though not necessarily the people who are in poverty, she doesn‘t really understand them), dirty things, eating beef or duck, pants, shoes, large bodies of water, blood, screaming, running